


Homework

by MagicalGirlAkasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, Homework, It's just NaeGiri fluff, OOC, Pre despair, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirlAkasha/pseuds/MagicalGirlAkasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has a bunch of unfinished homework.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homework

**Author's Note:**

> Happy B-Day, SHSL Hopester.

Homework. You hated homework. You hated it just like everyone else.

That's one average thing about yourself.

You sighed, and got up to do the first sheet. Math.

_What is 234 X 546?_

You sighed. You were not allowed to use a calculator, or anything that could make this do-able.

You went to another sheet. This one about history.

_When did Oba Nobunaga die?_

You would skip this. You didn't pay attention in history.

Another sheet. English.

_How many wives did King Henry VIII have?_

Fuck. You didn't have a clue on what the answers were.

"King Henry the Eighth had six wives. Two were divorced, two were executed, one died, and one outlived Henry."

You didn't know who said that, however, the voice was definitely female. Maybe it was Sayaka. She concentrated more in class than you.

_Six_

You went to the math question.

"One hundred and twenty seven thousand seven hundred and sixty four."

The voice again. It sounded sassy. Maybe it was Aoi. Or Junko.

_127764_

You went to another question. The History one.

"Oda Nobunaga died on June Twenty-First during 1582."

No. It wasn't Junko, or Aoi. It couldn't be Sayaka either.

_June 1582_

Another question caught your eye. This one was hand written.

_Who is in undying love with Makoto Naegi?_

Okay, this one made no sense. Sayaka was your only thought. She was the type of girl you admired. Mukuro could also be a candidate, with the way she looked at you.

Well there was someone else...

"The answer is-"

You turned around, trying to identify the voice, only to feel yourself being kissed by someone.

Yup. It was defiantly a girl. But it wasn't the girl you expected.

"K-kirigiri-san!?" You fell off your chair. Of all people to come into your dorm unexpected, Kyoko was the _last_ person you'd expect.

"Of course, Naegi-kun." You could tell the sarcasm in her voice, "Everyone's waiting for you."

You take her hand, as you both walk into the cafeteria together.

* * *

 

Everyone. All of your class, and some of the class above you.

"Makoto-chan, we've been waiting for over half an hour!" One of the upperclassmen say, her hair being wild and colorful.

"Naegi-san, I'm glad you're alright..." another upperclassman says, her hair dark, similar to Toko's.

Speaking of Toko, "I only came here b-because Master would..."

"Shut up." Byakuya snapped.

"Togami, don't be mean!" Aoi said.

"Asahina-chi! Come over here!" Yasuhiro called.

"Naegi-kun," Kyoko looks at you, and gives you something.

A ring. A prism ring. In it was a note.

_To yourself, you may feel average, but to us, you're special. Happy Birthday, Makoto Naegi._

_-Kyoko Kirigiri, and the whole of Hope's Peak Academy._

"Kirigiri-san..." you look at her, and smile.

She smiles back, "Happy birthday, Makoto."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I fucking did a great job, didn't I?


End file.
